enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Cres
|država = |gl.naselje = Cres |površina = 405,78Republika Hrvatska − Državni zavod za statistiku |obalna crta = 268,205 |stanovništvo = 3.184 |slika = 250px |opis slike = Trajekt u Porozini na Cresu. }} Cres je, uz susjedni otok Krk, najveći (405,78 km²),Republika Hrvatska − Državni zavod za statistiku a poslije otoka Hvara i najdulji hrvatski otok. Dug je 66 km, a u najširem dijelu širok 12 km. Otok se pruža u pravcu sjever-jug. Upravno pripada Primorsko-goranskoj županiji. mini|450px|ništa|Pogled na Cres iz [[Mošćenice|Mošćenica.]] Zemljopis mini|lijevo|[[Reljef otoka Cresa.]] Svojim sjevernim krajem zatvara Kvarnerski zaljev. Zapadno i sjeverozapadno od njega se nalazi poluotok Istra, a na istoku i sjeveroistoku otok Krk. Cres je nekad u povijesti bio povezan s otokom Lošinjem tankom prevlakom, a kasnije je prokopan kanal kojim su otoci odvojeni. Reljef mini|lijevo|Pogled na [[Suhozid.]] Najviši vrh na otoku su Gorice, visoke 648 m. Na otoku se nalazi slatkovodno Vransko jezero (kriptodepresija) koje je glavni izvor pitke vode za cijeli arhipelag. Klima Na sjevernom dijelu otoka Cresa prevladava submediteranska klima, a u središnjem i južnom dijelu zastupljenija je mediteranska klima. To je klima umjereno toplog kišnog tipa s toplim i suhim ljetima i kišovitim jesenima. Zbog velikog toplinskog kapaciteta more utječe na klimu tako što ublažuje temperaturne razlike - snizuje najviše i povisuje najniže. Ljeti more hladi, a zimi grije kopno. Flora i fauna Flora mini|Bikeway na otoku Cresu. Mountain biker vozi rutu [[Cres (grad)|Cres-Valun.]] Na sjevernom dijelu otoka rastu hrast i kesten, dok na središnjem i južnom dijelu dominira makija.Oko Vranskog jezera ističu se novozasađene borove šume. Po cijelom otoku rastu kadulja i druge ljekovite biljke. Otok je prekriven maslinicima, a na njegovom tlu uspijevaju i smokve. Na otoku Cresu je zabilježeno oko 1400 vrsta biljaka (Goran Sušić i Vesna Radek - Bioraznolikost otoka Cresa). Kultura vinove loze bila je potkraj devetnaestoga stoljeća najvažnija kultura u ekonomiji Cresa. Fauna Danas je otok Cres jedno od rijetkih staništa bjeloglavih supova, pogotovo njegov sjeverni dio. Upravo tamo zbog njih i postoji eko-centar "Caput insulae" u Belom koji ih štiti od izumiranja. Na Cresu se gnijezdi; suri orao (Aquila chrysaetos),škanjac osaš (Pernis apivorus) gnijezdi se na području Tramuntane, što je jedinstveno gniježđenje ove vrste na nekom jadranskom otoku, šojka (Garrulus glandarius), slavuj (Luscinia megorhynchos)... Zmije (Serpentes) Zanimljivo je da na Cresu, kao i u ostatku arhipelaga, nema zmija otrovnica. Na otoku žive sljedeće vrste zmija (Serpentes); Četveroprugi kravosas (Elaphe quatorlineata quatorlineata (Lacepede), Obična bjelica Zamenis longissimus (Laurenti), Pjegava crvenkapica Zamenis situla L., Zmajur, Obični modraš '' Malpolon monspessulanum insignitus (Geoffroy), ' Bjelouška' ''Natrix natrix helvetica L., Ribarica '' Natrix tessellata Laurenti'', Šara poljarica Hierophis gemonensis, Crni guž '' Hierophis viridiflavus carbonarius Lacepede'', Smokulja Coronella austriaca Laurenti i Ljuta crnokapica Telescopus fallax fallax Fleisch. Naselja mini|desno|[[Plaža u podnožju Lubenica do koje se može doći stazama ili barkom.]] mini|desno|Stari prikaz grada [[Osora i okolnog dijela otoka Cresa.]] Na otoku se nalaze naselja (od sjevera prema jugu): Porozina, Filozići, Beli, Dragozetići, Sveti Petar, Predošćica, Vodice, Merag, Cres, Loznati, Pernat, Valun, Zbičina, Lubenice, Orlec, Mali Podol, Stanić (napušteno), Vrana (kraj koje je Vransko jezero), Vidovići, Grmov, Martinšćica, Hrasta, Miholašćica, Stivan, Belej, Ustrine, Osor (most prema Lošinju) i Punta Križa. Stanovništvo Apsolutno većinsko autohtono stanovništvo su Hrvati, a ostatak su doseljeni Srbi, Bošnjaci i Albanci. Od autohtonih naroda ima i manji postotak Talijana. Prema popisu stanovništva iz 2001. godine, otok Cres je imao 3.184 stanovnika, grad Cres 2.959, a naselja u sklopu grada Malog Lošinja na otoku Cresu 225 stanovnika. Promet mini|Trajektna luka u [[Merag|Mergu.]] Otok je povezan trajektnim vezama. Iz mjesta Porozina trajekt vozi za Brestovu na istočnoj obali Istre, a iz mjesta Merga trajekt plovi put Valbiske na Krku. Cres je od otoka Lošinja odvojen vrlo uskim Osorskim kanalom, u mjestu Osor. Preko kanala je okretni most, a cesta dalje vodi do grada Malog Lošinja. Gospodarstvo Stanovnici otoka se bave turizmom, poljoprivredom, pčelarstvom (ekstra kvalitetan kaduljin med među najboljima u svijetu), maslinarstvom, ribolovom i stočarstvom. Zanimljivosti Prema teoriji meksičkog znanstvenika Julia Salinasa Pricea, na ovom otoku se nalazila čarobnica Kirka, koja je začarala i opčinila Odiseja i argonaute. Galerija Slika:Road to Beli.JPG|Državna cesta D100 na otoku Cresu. Slika:Another five-star beach.jpg|Jedna od plaža na otoku. Slika:Cres-Valun.jpg|Pogled na zaljev s uređene biciklističke staze. Slika:Oana the mountain biker.jpg|Mountain biker na otoku. Slika:Cres bikeway.jpg|Bikeway na otoku Cresu. Slika:Bjeloglavi sup Gyps fulvus.jpg| Bjeloglavi sup (Gyps fulvus) Između Cresa i Plavnika, 27. srpnja 2009. Slika:Vransko jezero Cres 16.03.2009..jpg|Vransko jezero, 16. ožujka 2009. Slika:Uvala Krušćica na Cresu 16.III.2009..jpg|Uvala Krušćica na Cresu, 16. ožujka 2009. Slika:Lokva Sveti Vid na Cresu 16.III.2009..jpg|Lokva Sveti Vid na Cresu, 16. ožujka 2009. Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Općenite informacije za putnike i posjetitelje * Službena stranica Grada Cresa * Turistička zajednica Grada Cresa * Galerija slika na photocroatia.com * Foto-izvješće * Cres Panoramio Mick1954 * Stare razglednice Kategorija:Kvarnerski otoci Kategorija:Primorsko-goranska županija Kategorija:Cres Kategorija:Otoci Jadranskog mora